


Both Suggesting Sudden Movement

by celli



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Highlander Holiday Short Cuts Challenge, M/M, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: “Oh, my God!” Richie shouted. “Could you maybe not flirt in public? Is that too much to ask?”Both Duncan and Methos turned to stare at Richie. “What?” they asked in unison.“What do you mean, what?” Richie flapped a hand between them. “Maybe don’t act like your swords are extensions of--”“Do you really want to finish that sentence?” Duncan asked.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107
Collections: Highlander Secret Santa (ShortCuts) 2019





	Both Suggesting Sudden Movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amand_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/gifts).



> Thanks to havocthecat for the beta!

_mid 16th century: apparently symbolic, the elements fl- and -irt both suggesting sudden movement…  
Origin of the word “flirt,” lexico.com_

“Hey, Duncan, can I borrow your - whoa.” Methos looked up to see Richie halt just inside the entryway to the studio, hands up, eyes going between Duncan’s kneeling form to “Adam’s” stance over him to the clashing swords between them.

“Not the best time, Richie,” Duncan said through clenched teeth.

“You’re telling me,” Richie muttered. He took two steps back as Duncan spun on his knee, flipping Methos’s sword in the air long enough to jump to his feet and parry a new thrust.

Two strong advances, and Duncan had Methos backed against the heavy bag, their swords crossed in front of his chest. They were both breathing heavily. Methos lifted his chin and stared Duncan down. “And your next move, MacLeod?”

“Oh, my God!” Richie shouted. “Could you maybe not flirt in public? Is that too much to ask?”

Both Duncan and Methos turned to stare at Richie. “What?” they asked in unison.

“What do you mean, what?” Richie flapped a hand between them. “Maybe don’t act like your swords are extensions of--”

“Do you really want to finish that sentence?” Duncan asked. “Or d’you want to be the pot calling the kettle black some more?”

“I’m not saying!” Richie threw his hands in the air and backed away, blustering despite the blush high on his cheeks. “I’m just saying!”

“What does that even mean?” Methos asked.

Richie’s voice echoed from out of sight. “It means get a room!”

Methos turned back to Duncan, ready with a joke about youth and their slang, but something stopped him.

“What?” Duncan asked, keeping his eyes firmly on Methos’s chin.

“Are you blushing?”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Duncan said, and brought his sword up sharply.

Methos met it easily. A few more attempts from Duncan, and Methos had actually backed him back up a few steps. “You know, I find that looking at the person you’re fighting is helpful in winning an engagement,” he said cheerfully, beginning to press his advantage.

Duncan’t gaze flicked up to Methos’s lips, away, up to his eyes, away again. “I _am_ looking at you.”

“Are you?” Methos asked, advancing one step. Another. “See anything you like?”

That was definitely a blush this time.

“I mean, I’d be hard-pressed not to, myself,” Methos said, still casual, and because he _was_ looking Duncan in the eye, he caught the fumble almost before it happened and knocked the katana clean out of Duncan’s hand.

Duncan moved to lean down and pick up his sword, but Methos’s blade at his neck stopped him.

“Seems we’ve been here before,” Methos said quietly.

“Another life lesson for me, Methos?” Duncan asked, anger starting to add to the flush on his cheeks.

“Hm,” Methos said and moved his sword out of the way enough to kiss Duncan.

“Methos?” Duncan said against his mouth.

“Yes, MacLeod?” Methos asked.

Duncan pulled back to look at him. Methos tried to read his expression. “Put down your sword and do that again.”

Keeping an eye on Duncan, Methos backed up, set his sword down a prudent distance away, then stood up again. This time it was Duncan who reeled him in; Methos wound his hands in Duncan’s thick hair and kissed him back.

Some indeterminate amount of time later, Methos pulled back and looked up at Duncan, who was pleasantly rumpled and breathing just as quickly as Methos was. “How goes that life lesson?”

Duncan laughed. “You know,” he said, bunching his hands in Methos’s sweater and tugging him towards the door, “I can get a room quite easily. Right upstairs, in fact."

“Out of the mouths of babes,” Methos murmured. He followed Duncan blindly.


End file.
